Personas, lugares y momentos
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Personajes poco conocidos, historias prácticamente olvidadas, lugares que quieren ser escuchados. Esta historia tratará de recopilar la mayor cantidad de ellos que pueda, por lo que si quieres conocerlos solo tienes que perderte en sus palabras. Participa del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Ese maldito muggle

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Personaje:** Morfin Gaunt._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 **Ese maldito muggle**

Morfin Gaunt es miembro de la última familia descendiente del grandísimo Salazar Slytherin.

Como buen predecesor de una familia sangre pura, no puede comprender cómo es posible que las ratas impuras reciban tanta protección del Ministerio de Magia.

Pero lo que menos puede comprender es que su hermana esté tan ciega como para espiar y albergar sentimientos por uno de esos animales.

Ese maldito muggle no debe recibir tal atenciones, y él será quien se encargue de demostrarle a la tonta de Merope lo equivocada que está.

Espera que Tom Ryddle pase en su caballo, y cuando escucha el ruido de los cascos acercándose decide actuar. Hablando en un perfecto pársel, idioma que prefiere utilizar, apunta con su varita al hombre y le lanza un maleficio.

Inmediatamente la cara del muggle se llena de granos infecciosos que provocan dolor y se aleja a un galope rápido. Morfin sonríe, victorioso y con su venganza medianamente satisfecha.

* * *

 _Por un buen tiempo y todos los meses (espero) estaré presente en este reto también, así que me verán actualizando este fanfic al menos una vez al mes._

 _Todas los drabbles son independientes, de distintos personajes que además son poco conocidos. Creo que será interesante tener breves vistazos de ellos._

 _Hasta pronto, Ceci._


	2. El duelo

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos.  
_

 ** _Nota:_** _este fic participa del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 ** _Cantidad de palabras:_** _155._

* * *

 _ **El duelo**_

El duelo que se desarrollaba era brutal, con hechizos y maldiciones yendo y viniendo, con los dos moviéndose velozmente para esquivar al otro en el reducido espacio en el que se encontraban.

Antonin debía admitir que Gideon Prewett era mucho más hábil de lo que le gustaría, rechazaba sus maldiciones con agilidad y devolvía los ataques con una eficacia mucho más certera de lo que pudiera esperar.

Ah… pero Antonin tenía una ventaja, y esa era que no tenía un hermano gemelo luchando a su lado, por lo que cuando Evan logró acorralar a Fabian y los otros mortífagos se apostaron para mantenerlo a raya, Gideon quedó completamente distraído a causa de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No! —gritó cuando cuatro rayos de color verde impactaron en el cuerpo de su hermano.

—Acabaré con tu suplicio pronto —respondió Antonin. Su oponente volteó con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—Hazlo —le dijo. El mortífago sonrió.

—Avada Kedrava.

* * *

 _Nos vemos en el próximo drabble._

 _Ceci._


	3. El mejor partido de Quidditch

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos.  
_

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 _ **El mejor partido de Quidditch**_

Habían perdido el encuentro contra Gryffindor pero aquel había sido el mejor partido de Quidditch que pudo disputar desde que entró en el equipo de Ravenclaw y eso le daba una sensación de adrenalina que incluso en esos momentos posteriores se mantenía recorriendo sus venas.

Sobrevolar el campo, esquivar las bludgers, sostener la quaffle y anotar los goles de su equipo, incluso aunque perdiera, era algo que lo emocionaba.

Pero la motivación esta vez era ver a su novia, Ginny Weasley, vestida de rojo jugando en su contra, lo cual era verdaderamente excitante de alguna manera. Ella podía convertirse en una fiera sobre la escoba, y aunque no quisiera tenía que admitir que no importaba la posición en la que se estuviera desempeñando, jugaba increíble.

Eso no quita, por mucho que la admire, de que se sienta verdaderamente furioso por haber perdido en un enfrentamiento con ella.

¡Podría haber esperado un poco, por lo menos!

* * *

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, los drabbles del reto consisten todos de 155 palabras. Por eso es tan rápido escribirlos. Y muy difícil, no se vayan a pensar que es fácil... ¿saben lo complicado que puede ser contar o describir realmente a un personaje o hecho en un espacio tan reducido? Pero es divertido, eso sí._

 _Por este mes ya no actualizaré este fic. Son tres personajes y aunque tengo la posibilidad de seguir escribiendo sobre ellos, voy a ocuparme seriamente de otros retos, de estudiar (que empiezo una nueva carrera y eso, al menos hasta fin de año), de mi longfic y otros proyectos._

 _Nos veremos el mes que viene._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	4. El regalo de la vida

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos. _

_**Nota:** este fic participa del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155 **.**_

* * *

 **El regalo de la vida**

Fleamont ama a su esposa por encima de todo, porque Euphemia ha estado a su lado en todos los momentos de su vida; como aquella vez en la que practicando quidditch se cayó de la escoba a unos 60 metros de altura y ella detuvo la caída con un hechizo.

Esta vez es diferente, ellos están juntos embarcados en una nueva aventura: ser padres.

Cuando una puerta se abre y una sanadora le hace una señal para entrar, él la sigue con el corazón retumbando en el pecho y entonces detrás de una cortina, los ve.

Euphemia tiene una sonrisa brillante y carga entre sus manos un pequeño bebé envuelto en una sábana azul, el niño parece muy tranquilo en los brazos de su madre y Fleamont se acerca veloz.

—Es un niño —dice Euphemia, y él asiente, besando a su esposa antes de sujetar en sus brazos el regalo que la vida les dio.

* * *

 _Primer drabble correspondiente al mes de abril en este reto. Trata sobre los padres de James Potter y el momento en el que se convirtieron en padres. Tuve que cortarle unas 160 palabras, así que si encuentran algún salto raro, es por eso._

 _En realidad no tengo ni idea de qué escribir sobre Fleamont Potter (que es uno de los personajes este mes), así que opté por lo seguro. Pero trataré de profundizar un poco más en próximos escritos._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	5. Prisionero

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 _ **Prisionero**_

Los calabozos son fríos para alguien como él. De complexión delgada y salud débil Garrick Ollivander no cree que vaya a sobrevivir a ese tiempo en cautiverio.

La única fuerza que le quedaba, la esperanza, desapareció hace ya algún tiempo, cuando las torturas físicas y psicológicas fueron demasiadas para soportarlo.

Ahora lo único que espera es el día del golpe final, cuando el mago oscuro se canse de no obtener respuestas y le lance un Avada.

La puerta de la celda se abre, y él se encoge en su lugar con pánico, pero es sólo un nuevo prisionero.

—¿Hola? —Él no tiene voz para hablar, así que no responde —. Sé que hay alguien aquí, porque está atestado de torposoplos, que embotan el cerebro y nos confunden.

—Es un placer volver a encontrarnos, Luna Lovegood.

Porque tal vez, solo tuviera una oportunidad de mantener la cordura, y esa era aprovechando las extravagancias de una lunática.

* * *

 _Este mes de mayo presento mi participación con Ollivander, espero que a todos les guste. Fue extraño escribirlo y tengo la completa intención de subir por lo menos un drabble más sobre este personaje, pero ya veremos cómo me va con los tiempos para escribir._

 _Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos._

 _Ceci._


	6. Mal sueño

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 ** _Mal sueño_**

* * *

 _El dolor es indescriptible, miles de cuchillas atravesando su cuerpo y obstruyendo el paso del aire a sus pulmones._

 _No entiende por qué motivo tiene que recibir tal tortura si él está haciendo todo lo que le piden, y ofreciendo toda la información que sabe, pero Lord Voldemort no es conocido por ser alguien paciente, ni mucho menos fácil de complacer. Y Garrick lo está comprobando de primera mano._

 _Sin embargo, el verdadero momento de pánico ocurre cuando un dementor aparece frente a sus ojos, con la túnica negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo y unas horripilantes manos esqueléticas dignas de un cadáver, deslizándose sobre el suelo hacia donde él se encuentra._

 _Garrick empieza a temblar, sintiendo que la alegría y la esperanza lo abandonan y frente a sus ojos desfilan sus peores recuerdos._

Sudando abre los ojos y enciende una luz con la punta de la varita, reconociendo su habitación.

Fue sólo un mal sueño.

* * *

 _Segunda participación del mes, también sobre Ollivander y tratando de profundizar, como dije en el drabble pasado, en este personaje._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	7. A la sombra de Cho Chang

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 _ **A la sombra de Cho Chang**_

* * *

Cho Chang siempre había sido la chica más bella de la casa Ravenclaw, incluso para ser asiática parecía robarse todas las miradas y la atención de todos los chicos. Y para alguien con Sue Li, que también tenía la misma ascendencia, sentirse a la sombra de su compañera de casa resultaba especialmente malo.

No es que Cho fuera mala, porque incluso solía ser una persona amigable y simpática, pero a ella le molestaba que las pasaran comparando.

 _«Sus ojos tienen la misma forma»._

 _«El cabello de las dos es lacio y negro»._

Y Sue ya estaba cansada.

Por eso mismo, había decidido tener un cambio radical para el baile de navidad y su cabello negro estaba tintado de rubio oscuro, y ya no caía liso y sin gracia, sino que estaba cortado en capas onduladas que bajaban en ángulo por su espalda.

Ahora todos podrían diferenciarlas sin problemas.

Al mirarse en el espejo sólo sonrió.

* * *

 _Cuando busqué información sobre Sue Li tuve una pequeña diferencia con el nombre, ya que en el foro ponía "Su Li" y en la wiki decía "Sue Li". Elegí dejarlo como en la wiki, porque además me suena más asiático._

 _No hay más información de ella que el que fue al mismo año de Harry Potter, así que yo estoy tratando de darle un rostro, una personalidad y una apariencia._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


	8. Tradición

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 ** _Tradición_**

* * *

La tradición en la familia era estudiar en Mahoutokoro, el colegio ubicado en Japón, reconocido mundialmente por sus bien entrenados jugadores de Quidditch y sus varitas de madera de cerezo.

Para fastidio de los Li, Sue rompió ese estándar el día que llegó su carta de admisión para Hogwarts. Sus abuelos y tíos paternos estaban furiosos y no querían escuchar ni imaginar que su pequeña Sue saliera de Asia para estudiar en otro lado, que además según ellos no le correspondía, pero su padre, por fortuna, siempre tuvo en cuenta el sacrificio que había hecho su esposa al irse a vivir a otro continente, con otras costumbres, y formar una familia en Japón.

Gracias a ese motivo, Akihiro había decidido mudarse a Inglaterra, trabajar en Gringotts y permitir que su pequeña princesa Sue estudiara en el colegio de su madre.

Haciendo que ambas fueran las más felices del mundo.

La tradición no lo era todo.

* * *

 _Algo tuvo Sue Li (posiblemente el ser completamente desconocida y asiática) que me resultó inspirador, así que no descarto volver a escribir de ella, porque la verdad es que me apetece demasiado. Ya veremos, por ahora esto es todo._

 _El nombre del padre es inventado por mí, y salió de una lista de nombres japoneses donde dice que Akihiro se traduce literalmente como: "luz que brilla en el extranjero", así que me pareció muy adecuado para lo que escribí._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Ceci._


	9. Luchar

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos.  
_

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 _ **Luchar**_

* * *

Sue no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y huir del continente a causa de una guerra injusta, y aunque sus padres no aprobaban la idea se vieron obligados a aceptarla cuando ella les recordó que ya era mayor de edad legalmente y no necesitaba sus permisos.

Por eso mismo se había dirigido a Hogsmeade cuando recibió el llamado del antiguo ED, apareciéndose en Cabeza de Puerco y atravesando el túnel secreto para llegar al castillo. Sin embargo no esperó encontrarse con una escena tan violenta como la que tuvo lugar frente a sus ojos.

—¡Maldita traidora! —decía una agitada Bellatrix, a una joven que Sue no conocía pero llevaba el cabello de color rosa chillón—. ¡Crucio!

Sin embargo no tuvo la posibilidad de actuar porque en el otro lado del pasillo, otro mortífago estaba atacando a un niño de que no había ido a casa.

En momentos así, luchar era tan importante como respirar.

* * *

 _Última participación con Sue Li, alumna de Ravenclaw en el mismo año que Harry Potter._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Ceci._


	10. Miedo

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 _ **Miedo**_

* * *

Cuando unas túnicas negras se aparecieron en la puerta de su tienda Ollivander creyó que los seguidores del Lord Oscuro eran ineptos, porque no tenía sentido que necesitaran comprar varitas por haber perdido las suyas. Se suponían que eran adultos responsables capaces de cuidar de sus pertenencias.

Cuando en vez de pedirle ayuda sacaron las varitas y lo apuntaron, creyó que aquello se trataba de un error. No recordaba nunca haber expresado una opinión contraria al mago, muchas de las cosas que había hecho y seguía haciendo le parecían grandiosas y aunque no era un adepto, tampoco sería de los que se negaran al nuevo régimen.

Cuando lo apresaron mediante magia y lo llevaron como prisionero, Ollivander sintió miedo por primera vez en todos sus años. Miedo de haber hecho algo malo, miedo de que lo fueran a matar, miedo de no volver a crear varitas.

Miedo de que su profesión quedara en el olvido.

* * *

 _Última participación del mes para este reto._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Ceci._


End file.
